(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue oven and more particularly to improvements in the construction of such ovens wherein there is provided a heating unit disposed between a top edge of a door opening and a top wall of the unit to radiate heat downwardly toward a centerline of a turret and in interference with a spit turret whereby foodstuff on the turret will be cooked and the drippings thereof will be collected at the bottom of the oven, completely away from the heating unit.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of cooking or heating ovens have heretofore been provided as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,074,360; 2,927,479 or 2,855,842. These are only examples of prior art ovens of the type described herein. These exemplify some of the problems solved by the present invention. There has long existed the need to provide a barbecue oven that can cook foodstuff quickly and equally and which is constructed for easy use and cleaning and which is not hazardous.